


Of Barbies And Sparks

by pinkbow



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All the Stark children are alive, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbow/pseuds/pinkbow
Summary: “Fuck, who knew there were so many barbies? And some aren’t even barbies? Shit!”“I wouldn’t advise cursing inside a toy store. The parents with kids can get worked up easily, trust me.”Or the one where Daenerys meets a kind and helpful stranger at an unexpected place.





	Of Barbies And Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Last warning this is a Modern AU! :)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143208617@N04/29770807798/in/dateposted/)

_There was no reason to panic_ , she thought while staring at shelves stocked with rows upon rows of options.

She only had to choose one, go to the register and pay for it.

Simple. Streamlined. No need to panic. It was _fine_.

She was Daenerys Targaryen and dealt with much harder tasks on a daily basis.

A quick example would be her day so far, which has been going the complete opposite of what she had planned. As this was the first Saturday in three months where she had nothing work related to do, she decided to treat herself and sleep in for as long as she could, which meant she’d be up by 8:30am at most but it still gave her a full two extra hours of sleep. She could laze around a bit, go for a quick jog with her dogs then get ready to go run a few errands and see where the day took her.

She wasn’t expecting to be woken up at 5:50am by the fire alarm going off because her upstairs neighbor, in a drunken haze, decided it’d be fun to cook noodles inside a coffee pot but then passed out on his couch before turning it off so the coffee machine ended up exploding and setting the alarm off.  

As a result, she spent the next two hours banned from her apartment while the fire department conducted all the necessary structural checks with her dogs in a frenzy due to the disturbance.

That is not mentioning the fact she was only wearing her pajamas. In her rush to check her dogs were fine and leashed before she grabbed her purse and left she didn’t consider grabbing a coat.

By the time she was allowed inside, she had three cranky and hungry dogs and her mood had gone from sunshine to stormy skies, so she decided to skip her jogging and go get her life in a semblance of order.

Fast forward through a broken cell phone charger, a delayed train and here she was feeling on the verge of a meltdown.

“Fuck, who knew there were so many barbies? And some aren’t even barbies? Shit!” She thought aloud, “This is absolutely maddening.”

A chuckle came from behind her and as she turned she was face-to-face with a gorgeous man.

Daenerys always made a point to be honest with herself and she could admit there was no other word to describe him. He was not her usual type as she went for tall, jerk and bodybuilder, but he was handsome as sin. He was at most half a foot taller than her, and she was tiny, had a head full of dark hair pulled back into a man bun, round glasses that did nothing to hide the laughing crinkles beside his warm brown eyes and a beard. He was clearly fit, but not overly so. He _could_ be a jerk for all she knew, and he did laugh at her, but it didn’t feel as if he was mocking her. He sounded amused.

“I wouldn’t advise cursing inside a toy store. The parents with kids can get worked up easily, trust me.” He said as if sharing some deep life secret with her, hands tucked in his pockets.

A northern accent. Interesting. She can’t remember the last time she met a northerner, if ever.

“Why should I trust some guy I’ve never met though?” That was unnecessarily harsh and she wished to take the words back before she was done speaking. He _did_ have a point.

“Fair enough.” He said mildly, hands up as if in surrender. “I can see when my company isn’t wanted. Apologies for intruding.” As he turned to go she felt regret wash over her. It wasn’t his fault she couldn’t find a single gift and her day has been nothing short of catastrophic.

“Wait! I’m sorry…”

“Jon.” He turned back towards her, clearly wary of approaching.

“I’m sorry, Jon. I was being a bit- rude. I was being rude. This is just overwhelming. I have no idea what I’m doing. Not a single clue. I don’t remember there being so many when I was a kid. How am I even supposed to choose?!”

“I wouldn’t go as far as that, but it’s fine, don’t worry. What is it you’re looking for?” He was by her side now and she could feel his arm brush against hers before he took a step back, noticing their proximity too.

“You work here?” She questioned as she scanned him over for a nameplate or some sort of identification. He had dark boots on along with dark jeans, a flannel and a belt that matched his shoes – a clear bonus since most men had no idea what they were doing sometimes, but no tag anywhere. Ok, she could admit she was checking him out. It’s been a while, sue her.

“No, but I do have a big family.” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck, a half-smile forming on his face.

“Your daughter likes barbies?” She cringed inside, that was so _not_ subtle she could feel her cheeks warming slightly. She adjusted her purse, tucking her hair behind her ear as a way to cover her embarrassment.

He chuckled and she found herself enjoying the sound. “No, no kids of my own. My niece is turning four next month. She wants a very specific kind of barbie and my brother is going crazy because he can’t find it back home. I’m on a birthday gift hunt.”

“Oh…”

“I’m extremely determined to be the one to find it and keep my favorite uncle spot, so here I am.” He confided, shrugging his shoulders.

She was grateful he decided not to run after her weak attempts at socialization and downright rude behavior. “Tough competition, then?” She smiled at him, trying to convey she wasn’t as unapproachable as she appeared initially while smoothing inexistent crinkles on her dress just to have something to do with her hands, glad to notice _him_ checking _her_ out this time around. Most times she caught men doing that it would creep her out, but it felt different with him.

“Aye. I’ve two brothers against me, not to mention two sisters and her parents. It’s an outright war and I plan to remain undefeated.”

She grew up with a single father who was never around before passing away during her teenage years and only had an estranged older brother to her name, therefore, seeing the fondness not only on his face but his voice sparked a longing in her. “That sounds wonderful.” She’d always wanted a big family, siblings that loved her. “It really does.” She added at his disbelieving look. “I’m meeting my goddaughter for the first time tomorrow and I want her to like me so I thought a gift would help.”

His face scrunched up in confusion and he got a very adorable crinkle between his eyes that somehow made him even more appealing. “Pardon me?”

“You asked me what I was looking for so…”

He blushed and she felt a warm feeling inside knowing she wasn’t the only one affected. “Aye. What does she like?”

“I don’t know... butterflies were mentioned.” She replied, before realizing how that must sound. “My best friend is adopting a little girl and asked me to be godmother. It’s new so I-“

“You don’t need to explain.” He interrupted gently. “I guess we have our work cut out for us, huh?”

“Us?”

He put both hands in his pockets, clearly discomfited. “I thought you could… maybe, use some help?”

She felt a flutter inside her stomach as she felt a smile break across her face in relief. “Yes! Thank you. I have zero experience with kids, so thank you. Really. You’re a life saver. I may have been freaking out a little.” At his crooked grin, she added, “Okay, a lot. I had no idea it could be this overwhelming.”

“It’s no problem. I don’t mean to overstep… but since I’m helping and you know my name…” He trailed off as he stared at her expectantly and she felt herself blush again. She was making a complete fool of herself.

She can’t remember the last time someone made her blush and he’s been doing it without even trying. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m Daenerys. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Daenerys.” He repeated slowly and her name combined with his accent was the softest of melodies. “The pleasure is mine.”

They started by going over the wide selection on display and debating the pros and cons of a range of different dolls, from mermaids, fairies, and pediatrician to skater, unicorns, and scientist while sharing tidbits about themselves. His knowledge was impressive, especially for someone that had no children. Slowly they started covering other topics, personal ones.

He was incredibly charming but he was oblivious to it, which just made him even more so.

Their hands brushed occasionally and she hoped he felt the same spark she did.

She showed him the picture Missandei had messaged her and Jon did the same with a photograph of his family from last Christmas, pointing out his niece, whom she learned was also his goddaughter, even if she was the only child in it.

They’d been talking for over an hour and after their third time walking along the aisles it was more than evident both were simply buying time, unwilling to separate, not sure how to take the next step. He was remarkably easy to talk to, shier than she first thought, but extremely engaging with a little nudge and she just knew she wanted to get to know him better.

It was silly and she was probably building something up inside her own head out of the kindness of a stranger, but she felt as if he was an old friend and not someone she met by chance at a toy store. The fact she was attracted to him and he seemed to reciprocate didn’t hurt.

One of the sales assistants threw another dirty look their way as they, at last, made their way to the registers as if to say “finally”. She supposed their second stroll around the store gave away the fact neither planned to purchase much. Or perhaps it was the fact they were so immersed in each other they didn’t wish for any assistance.

In the end, she decided not to buy any dolls, unwilling to succumb to the preconceived stereotypical gender gifts. For all she knew her goddaughter would rather a bike or a science kit, but she did find a butterfly stuffed toy she decided was worth the risk. Worst case scenario she'll keep it for herself. Jon did not find what he was looking for, although he said he didn’t expect to. This was only his first stop and apparently, the big stores on the other side of town were a better bet.

“I guess we don’t make the best customers, huh?” She joked lightly, not wanting to appear dismissive but trying to give him an opening to ask for her phone number or perhaps out for lunch. It was such a beautiful summer day she’d hate to spend it alone with her dogs, no matter how much she loved the rascals.

He looked around before flexing his right hand and tucking it in his pocket. She noticed it was something he was constantly doing.

She hoped it was because she made him a little nervous.

Just as he was making her.

The good kind of nervous.

“Aye.”

The silence stretched on and she could feel her stomach drop a little. He was probably trying not to be rude, let her down easy. She could feel a wave of disappointment. She’d rather he-

“Would you like to go grab some coffee? Or maybe a bite to eat?” He spoke fast which made his words strung out together, accent so thick it took her longer than normal to understand him. “I- hmm, I clearly misun-“

“No!”

He turned beet red and she rushed to elaborate.

“I meant no, you didn’t misunderstand. I’d love to. I really really would.” She felt a smile break out across her face as his shoulders relaxed and his split open in kind.

A throat clearing startled them both. “I’m glad for you two kids, but you’re holding up the line.” An older lady with a kind smile said as she pointed to the impatient cashier and the few people inside turned their way.

“Sorry.” They said in unison, both blushing and averting their eyes from each other.

“I’ll be waiting outside, aye?” He asked softly, clearly not wanting to give more of a show than they already had. He encased her hand in his gently, giving it a little squeeze before letting go.

“Aye!” She mimicked as she winked at him playfully before turning to check out, hand tingling and heart soaring.

It was just a lunch date, but she had a feeling it wouldn’t stop there.

She was extremely thankful there were so many barbies to choose from after all.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, if you got here: Thank you so much for your time and I hope it wasn't wasted. Comments and kudos along with any constructive criticism is very much appreciated and welcomed. 
> 
> I've been working on a few other things and found myself either struggling with plot points or unmotivated when this idea came to me from an actual sighting of Kit at a toy store in London this week and then boom, this was done. For the most part I don't post drabbles, but a friend encouraged me so I decided why not?! (Love you, Jujubinha)
> 
> Editing is not fun and English is not my first language so I apologize for the mistakes. I do try. 
> 
> At last, I did do an aesthetic board and think I may have figured how to add it here, but in case it falls through and it interests you, it can also be found on my tumblr @strollinginparadise under "Jon x Daenerys" on my tags page.


End file.
